


Why was it designed like that?

by Iridescentuwus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank, Connor was literally created to be Hank's partner for the case, Future rating change, Gavin is a dick, Hank took one look at the twink and got a software instability, M/M, Tags to be added, They're both androids, he's also gonna be his romantic partner, it pronouns for now, jokes on CL though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Connor's LED is blue, that small smile back. "I like dogs."Hank thinks it likes that smile. Hank offers its own smile back. The HK800 has never done it before, but decides it also likes the feeling of smiling.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Why was it designed like that?

Hank opens its eyes, seeing nothing but a pure white ceiling of a Cyberlife room. It is briefly confused before its memory finishes uploading to 100%. 

That's right. 

It had fallen off the roof to save the human girl, Emma. Naturally it would have gotten greatly destroyed falling from 70 floors high and needed to be transferred to a different HK800 body. Its built in clock and calendar alerted it to the fact that they waited three months to do so though. 

"Good. You're online again…" A voice muttered to its right. 

HK800, or Hank, as they so cleverly named him, turned its head to the Cyberlife employee. Recognizing it as something it didn't need to respond to. So it didn't say anything. 

"Right. Come with me. I assume you were aware you'd have a partner created for you? It passed all the testing just earlier today. That deviancy case wasn't just an isolated incident, after all...We figured it'd probably be easier to put an end to with extra help." 

Hank's temple cycles yellow. "I was not aware of that." 

The employee, Matthew, pauses for a moment. "Oh. Well, no matter. You know now." 

They reach another steril looking door leading to another steril looking room, Hank takes the initiative to be the one to open it. Inside stands just another android. 

Matthew walks up to it and places a hand on its shoulder. "This is Connor. Say hello, Conno—" 

Connor steps forward to stand in front of Hank. "Hello, my name is Connor. I am the android designed to be your partner." 

Matthew blinks at the interruption. 

"Ah, yes. Connor is an RK800 model. Different from yours. Built with a more advanced social integration program. Although, the program should know it is _rude_ to interrupt people…" 

Hank's LED cycles yellow once. Taking in the other android's appearance. Hank was built to have the appearance of an older man. With long silver hair nearly pulled back into a short ponytail and a short beard. Lines on his face imitating a few wrinkles. A tall, stocky build. But Connor is very different. 

The android's hair had a little cow lick and a slightly shorter height and slender build. Hank stares briefly into big, brown eyes. Its face having a few freckles smattered about...Pink lips forming a soft, polite little smile as they gaze at each other silently. Connor looked almost _delicate._ Especially in comparison to Hank's more grizzled self. This was its partner. Created for _Hank_.

 **Software Instability ^**

"Why was it designed like that?" Hank questions the human. 

Matthew turns back to Connor with pride in his eyes. "Part of its integration program. Connor was essentially created to be the "good cop" to your "bad cop." You were created with more brute force and intimidation in mind. If that fails or the situation doesn't call for it, hopefully 800's more benign look and personality module will combat that and calm them down so the deviants don't self destruct." 

Hank did not know humans could talk so long with so few pauses for breath. 

Matthew clasps his hands together and clears his throat. "Any questions about your new assignment?" He waits for a moment before nodding his head. "Good. There should be a taxi waiting outside to take you to the DPD. Talk to the Captain for further instructions."

Connor speaks again. "Understood." 

They turn to leave the room and navigate to the elevator. Connor in front. Hank's eyes glued to the other android. Unable to look away for long. And why? 

The elevator ride down is spent in silence. Connor standing at a polite distance away from Hank with its hands clasped behind its back. 

There is a taxi waiting for them. They enter through opposite sides. Hank notices Connor staring curiously out the window. "Have you been outside before?" 

Connor doesn't turn away from the window. "I have not. I have seen pictures though during the testing period. I believe it would be... _pleasant_ to see a dog in person. Have you seen any?" 

"Yes. I was sent on a mission to deal with a hostage situation involving a deviant and on the ride there, I saw a couple walking their Pomeranian." Hank offers its hand for an interface. 

Connor just frowns in disapproval though. "I don't know if they would approve of us interfacing for such frivolous reasons." 

Hank's synth skin disappears anyway. Connor's LED circling yellow for a long moment before the other model reaches out and grabs Hank's hand. Pale skin gone. Accepting the memory. When it ends, Connor's LED is blue, that small smile back. "I like dogs." 

Hank thinks it likes that smile. Hank offers its own smile back. The HK800 has never done it before, but decides it also likes the feeling of smiling.

***************

The DPD is a brightly lit, large building. Hank peruses and scans what it can on the way to the Captain's office. There are two empty desks that will most likely become theirs. Hank notices an officer with his legs propped up on his desk, phone in hand. Crossed at the ankles. A scan reveals he is named Gavin Reed. Should he be on his phone while at work? It didn't think so. 

The Captain's office is a clear room with a good view to the office like area. A man slouched forward with all of his focus on a computer. Jeffrey Fowler. The one they are supposed to report to. 

"Good evening, Captain. My name is Connor. My partner is Hank. We are the androids sent by Cyberlife. We are here to solve this deviancy issue." 

The man barely spares them a glance. "You see those two desks out there? Go to them. Find the most recent report and go to the scene. Dismissed." 

"Yes, si—”

" _Dismissed._ " 

Connor frowns before stiffly leaving. Hank frowns too. It just feels like he should. 

They head to the desks and Hank immediately sets about interfacing to the computer. Connor remains standing though. Shifting from foot to foot. "I'm going to familiarize myself with this place. I won't take long." It announces before heading to the break room. 

Hank reads through the dozens of reports. Carefully reading through each one. Looking for any kind of connection between them. A reason why. 

"Get a move on!" A voice shouts from the break room. Ripping Hank's concentration away from the computer. Connor went to the break room. 

Hank rises and strides over, stopping at the entrance behind them. It doesn't care for what it sees. Gavin Reed is standing in front of Connor. Body language screaming anger and potential violence. Connor seems calm though. "I'm sorry. But I only take orders from Captain Fowler." 

Gavin turns to look in disbelief to the woman sitting at the table. "Oh...Oh..." Facing Connor again, he pulls his fist back and sends it right where the thirium pump is located. There's a second where Connor just looks confused before he drops heavily to one knee. Head bowed. Gavin leans down for one last retort. "Next time, do as I say. Or you won't get off so easy." He gives a petty swat to Connor's head as he walks past the android and leaves the room, the woman silently following. Not seeing at the other entrance behind them. 

Hank decides he does _not_ like that man. He stares after the human with narrowed eyes and a red LED.

Connor takes a few moments to rise. Straightening out his tie and jacket. 

"Did he damage your pump?" 

"No. I am alright. It was just a rather jarring sensation."

They head back to their desks. Having just sat down when the Captain leans out his office and shouts for them. Fowler actually wants them to head to a deceased Carlos Ortiz's house. The suspected murderer being an android. 

Hank and Connor have just been assigned their first real mission. They will not fail it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Connor voice: Hello. My name is Connor and this is Hank. We are the twink and bear sent by Cyberlife.


End file.
